1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a metal shell.
2. Description of Related Art
The SFF Committee is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. One kind of connector named Mini SAS connector adapted for high-speed transmission has been defined by the SFF Committee. Several types of utility Mini SAS connectors have been launched and U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0160399 A1 discloses such kind of connector. The connector includes a connector guide made of sheet metal and located in front of an insulated housing. The connector guide and the insulated housing are separately mounted on a printed circuit board. When an opposing connector mates with the connector, the connector guide serves to align contact surfaces and provide strain relief to the connector. However, the insulated housing and the connector guider are handled relay on a pick-up cover/device. It is loose to control relative dimension/position therebetween. The aforementioned pending patent application Ser. No. 11/492,148 discloses an insulted housing and a metal shell (connector guide) combined together to form one piece type of electrical connector. A special design of this kind of electrical connector may decrease/eliminate aforesaid problems. Nevertheless, as the metal shell is assembled to the insulated housing via a pair of relative thin and flexible arms, and the insulated housing and the metal shell may not be combined securely, and further the metal shell couldn't withstand big force exerted along mating direction.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with a metal shell is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.